


Cute little shit

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian gets sick with flu, Ian loves his boyfriend, M/M, Mickey sweet, Short, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey can be a cute little shit. In fact if it wasn't for Ian no one would see his soft side .

Yes Mickey was super sweet as fuck when he wanted to be. 

Right now, Ian was fucking sick like a dog with the flu. Really why him? Lip had it then Carl ,and now Ian. 

Mickey was taking care of him.

Mickey was being so fucking cute about it. They were in bed together, Ian was sitting up. Mickey was sleeping with his head buried in his side. "Ian smile". 

 

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"ask his sister Fiona.

"Right now i feel fine, you ?"  
She smiled at him, "getting better"  
Everyone's been sick, first the girls then Liam, and now him. 

Mickey hasn't gotten it yet.   
"He okay?" she asked. She had come to think of Mickey as one of her little brothers even though they don't often see eye to eye. He is madly deeply in love with Ian.  
That was good enough with her. 

"He was up with me all night cleaning up my mess , he's tired. He snuggles deeper into Ian's side and Fiona just smirks'.   
Ian smiles at his sister. "He'' cute little shit huh"? she laughs.   
Ian smiled. "Yea he really is"


	2. Chapter 2

It was Mickey’s turn to get the flu . Ian really love this side of Mickey. There are somany soft sides to Mickey. 

Ian loves them all. He really did, even gross parts. Mickey never really had anyone helping him as kid when he was sick. He took care of himself. 

So Maybe Fiona had gone overboard with helping. That where you fine her and Ian trying to get Mickey into the shower, to cool him down.  
He whined, no, no it cold.”  
“ i know Mick but you feel better okay? “  
“No it’s to cold” he repeated it.  
“ He out of it ?” ask Fiona.   
“Yeah dumb ass doesn’t think he gets sick. Ian replies.  
Fiona smiles “yeah well he does. Big time.”  
“ Yeah tell me about it. Last night Mickey puked , but was so sorry about his mess he made .”  
it was kinda sad seeing this side of Mickey. Fiona will never tell Mickey this, but he was pretty much cutest guy she had ever met. She could see why Ian loved him. Ian smiled as his boyfriend leaned against him more with his wet body as the warm water rushed over him as Fiona stood behind them. Both sister and brother know how Cute Mickey is.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey was sitting in bed, snuggling with Ian. He was definitely still sick and was feeling like shit, but he was cared for. He had never been cared like that before.

 

“How are you feeling?” whispered Ian, voice filled with sleep.

 

“Been better. You?”

 

“I’m fine, babe.”

 

" I love you, Mickey. " 

 

"I love you too, babe” smiled Mickey.

 

"Thanks for the care. No one else helped me when I'm sick.” said Mickey, looking at his boyfriend.

 

"I know. I'm sorry for that, but I will always be here for you," Ian smiled.

 

"Same here, Ian. I will always have you heart.”

 

Ian knew Mickey was a cute little shit.

 

“You guys make me sick!” yelled Carl, who was walking by. 

 

“Shut up!” they both yelled back.

 

Fiona smiled. She knew that Carl was right - both boys had love in their hearts.


End file.
